Elpidios
'Appearance' Height: '''3'5 '''Build: '''Toned '''Main color: '''Golden Brown '''Markings: '''None '''Skin color: '''Light Tan '''Eye style and color: '''Narrow eyes, they are orange in color. Scleras are yellow, they glow '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Wears his hair back in a ponytail '''Other noticeable features: *'Necklace:' A blessed necklace to help make his healings a lot stronger *Has a beard Overall clothing style: Wears a white robe with a golden trim and golden colored belt 'Personality' Likes *Talking with strangers *Healing and helping the needy *Reading books Dislikes *People who are cruel to others *Greedy people *Fighting, he thinks its pointless Fav drink: 'Warm Milk '''Fav food: '''Peaches '''Personality: ' *Very calm *Self-Disciplined *Gentle and Kind *Generally polite towards strangers *Generous to anyone that needs help *Reliable *Has the patience of a saint *Intelligent *Dilpomatic to some degree '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *Very powerful healer *Can grant reincarnation to those worthy Weaknesses: *Can't fight at all *Has been tricked before for his powers 'History' *Only child of Orthos and Alexandra *Had a good upbringing through out most of his childhood *Once he completed school he decided to become a healer and left home to going into the mountains *Took him nearly 30 years to become a master at it after much trial and error *Trains many people over the years in his ways of healing *His last two students were Claws, followed by Cyril, trained under him when he was in his 50s *Had some worry for Cyril but wasn't able to stop it *Passed away suddenly at the age of 86 in his sleep *Ascended to a higher plane and became the one in charge of reincarnations, taking over whomever held the role last *Spends a lot of his time watching over people *Had to watch in horror at what Cyril did to Claws and then to Nails and many others *When Nails dies, grants her a second chance but warned her she needed to shed a portion of her soul so her soul can have a host vessel... that turning out to be Fangs *Spends many years teaching Nails as well as healing the abuse Cyril inflicted on her, actually helped her a lot to a point *Nails is reincarnated *Has been spending his time watching over the world, granting reincarnation for those deemed worthy *Found a way to get on the mortal plane *Has been wandering around trying to make sense of the world and to find people like him 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Came up with him to help gap Cyril and Claw's stories together as well as giving Nails her second chance *Made him an ibex because goats and damn look at the horns on them! *No one really know where he resides in the afterlife *Is believe to be the one that grants people reincarnation but must sever a part of their soul they don't desire in order to do so *Possibly might make him a god??? Even I've been on the fence on that myself. *He can jump from looking younger to what he looked like shortly after his death in order to blend in better Category:Secondary Characters